


Insignificant

by reylotrash711



Series: reylotrash711's one shots [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Love, Passing On, Post-TRoS, Romance, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711
Summary: After living a life without her love, it's finally time for Rey be reunited with Ben Solo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: reylotrash711's one shots [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588801
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	Insignificant

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Rey passes on in this fic and is reunited with Ben so this drabble is quite bittersweet my dears.

How could something, or better yet someone, feel so close yet so far away? Distance was insignificant, time was insignificant, for this feeling was something greater than life itself. Greater than the brightest star in the galaxy, greater than the most powerful wave in an ocean, greater than the force that bound everything together in supposedly perfect harmony. 

Time meant nothing these days. How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? The only way of knowing was from the small dashes that painted the sandstone walls. The indents into the stone that marked each day that had past since the thunderstorms on the ancient sith world, since everything fell apart and came crumbling down. 

The walls of the bedroom were full of tiny lines, they stretched into the corridor on the other side of the door, moving along the walls like the waves of an ocean they were never able to visit together. At first glance, the indents would seem rather beautiful, all of them standing in messy lines and painting patterns across the walls of the homestead. But looking closer would reveal the truth behind them.

At first, the lines were perfect, solid and uniform with hope behind them. Hope that it would only be this bedpost. Hope that when this wall was full she would find him. Hope that she would never get the chance to finish indenting the walls because he would be here, with her. Or maybe they wouldn’t be here at all. They would be far away from the desert planet, travelling across the stars. Or maybe they would build a home, somewhere green, where it could just be them. 

As time progressed, the lines became weaker, sloppy and careless. By the time the reached the corridor, no hope remained. It was a routine now, something to keep her sane as she waited. She was unsure what she was waiting for. A sign, a clue, a whisper. It didn’t matter, because it never came. 

Her days were cold and lonely, empty and dark. 

There was no life in the desert, nothing that could offer what she had longed for her whole life. She dreamed of loving arms, of a soft embrace and passionate kiss. For many years she saw him, his dark raven hair and intense eyes that seemed to pour into her very soul. 

But over time, the image faded, the memory became hazy and she could barely remember what he looked like. So she stopped dreaming entirely, she couldn’t face that slither of hope the useless hope that meant nothing. 

She wondered what his voice sounded like, what it would have sounded like now, hers had certainly changed over the years. It pained her to remember what she had forgotten, the precious memories time had taken from her.

But, it was all insignificant now, because now he was close, she could feel it.

Beneath the moonlight, she sat upon a sand dune, staring up at the stars. 

Would he recognise her? Would he remember her? She had changed a great deal. Her hair, still in its three buns was grey and her eyes were tired, the fire that had once been within them and gone out a long time ago. 

“I’m ready,” she whispered, her eyes focusing above. 

_ I’ve missed you,  _ came a voice.

Rey smiled. 

_ Come on sweetheart, it’s time to come home. _

Rey nodded and closed her eyes, allowing herself to be taken into the waiting arms of what came next. 

“I’m ready.”

When she opened her eyes, he was there. He hadn’t changed at all. She remembered him now, she remembered it all. He was so beautiful, how could she have ever forgotten this. 

He smiled at her.

And she smiled back.

Her feet moved on her own accord and she placed her hand in his own.

“What comes next?” she asked quietly.

Ben shrugged, “I’m not sure.” she chuckled slightly, trust him to not know where they were going, she hoped they wouldn’t get lost. He gently reassured her,

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we will find our way. And besides, as long as we are together, where we end up is insignificant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed it. Come say hi:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711)


End file.
